disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The New Girl/@comment-7916490-20130901153958
Ok this is MY summary for the story: Sensei Ty gets Sloane to become a Black Dragon and brings her to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to show off. While Rudy and Ty are arguing Kim and Sloane form a unique friendship and Kim offers to show Sloane around Seaford, and they leave without anyone noticing. But Jack saw them and after Ty leaves to go and find her Jack tells Rudy that she left with Kim. The next day at the dojo Kim comes in then Jack and Rudy ask her to help them recruit Sloane to join the dojo. Kim agrees because she likes Sloane and doesn't want to be the only girl in the dojo anymore. After Kim talks to Sloane she quits the Black Dragon and joins Bobby Wasabi and helps them win a tournament. Meanwhile after Jerry lies to Joan about taking more ketchup from Circus Burger without asking, Milton decides to hold an intervention with all the nerds to stop Jerry's pathalogical lying but Jerry protests and thinks up a dumb lie. At the intervention Jerry is bored and leaves without anyone noticing. In the dojo, Kim, Sloane and Jack are practicing wth Rudy. Well, Sloane is practicing while Jack and Kim flirt. After Rudy tells them to stop Kim asks Sloane if she has other interests than singing and Kim says her's are gymnastics and dancing. Then she turns on "Her Jam" and starts dancing horribly, and Sloane turns it off quickly. Sloane says she's a dancer but she's always wanted to be a singer but Rudy tells her she's be better off doing karate. Then Kim hears it and tells Rudy that she and Sloane are gonna do lunch and Kim purposely takes them to a Karaoke Themed Restaurant where Jerry is and encourages her to pursue her dream of singing. But Sloane is nervous and Kim sings Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez with her and Jerry helps them at one part. Jack and Rudy come in while they're singing and are angry at Kim for letting Sloane be distracted and Kim gives Jack the Silent Treatment and keeps on hanging out with Sloane at the Restaurant and they become regulars. Milton finds Jerry and apologizes for insulting hikm at the intervention and they make a deal that if Jerry lies less then Milton won't insult him as much as he usually does, but Jerry lies to Joan again right in front of Milton and Milton just rolls his eyes. Jack tries to get Kim to talk to him but she ignores him so he goes to the Restaurant and sees Sloane and Kim sitting down talking. He bumps into Brody who was staring and drooling at Sloane but he doesn't know Sloane was asking Kim about him. Brody and Jack decide to sing together so Jack can get Kim back and Brody can ask out Sloane so they sing "Beautiful Soul" together. Kim forgives Jack and Jack remebers to ask Kim to be his girlfriend and she says yes, then Brody asks out Sloane and she says yes. Kim and Sloane decide to sing something together about Jack and Brody but they see Rudy singing on stage horribly until Kim shouts at him to "Knock it off!". Then she and Sloane sing LA Boys together while Milton and Jerry enter the Restaurant and when they finish they lagh and hug each other. For the ending everyone is sitting at a large table eating while Joan is singing! Tell me what you think because I personally think it was the most crap thing ever. If you like it I can make it into a story on my Blog or Message Wall. Thank you.